Known body mounts generally include a puck or block type apparatus made of rubber or other elastic material that is bolted between a vehicle frame and the vehicle body. The elastic material of the apparatus dampens noise and vibration between the frame and body. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,881 to Caldwell.
Room for improvement in mount bushings exists insofar as a mount bushing that allows for flexible manufacturing and facilitates design changes, such as altering the mount to adjust the distance between the vehicle frame and the vehicle body, is desirable.